


Гарпия

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Illustrations, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: В господских покоях Ричарду было откровенно скучно, его тяготил этикет и дела, обсуждаемые с господином Камски, не нравилось постоянно улыбаться по протоколу и мироточить полагающимися по праву рождения вежливостью и невозмутимостью. Куда интереснее было торчать на замковой стене, созерцать закаты и флиртовать с безродным стражником.© Песнь песен
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Гарпия

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Иллюстрация к тексту ["Песнь песен"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430618).  
> ♥ В работе использованы фото с Пинтереста и немного фотошопа.  
> ♥ За игровые скриншоты персонажа шлём тысячу благодарностей [ddrawmen](https://twitter.com/ddrawmen).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50981003843_f5a85e3c9f_o.jpg), размер 3327х2399

Последняя картинка на коллаже кажется лишней.

Но на самом деле это дорога, которая ведёт в замок Кайберлиф, дорога к испытаниям, боли... И к любви.


End file.
